Südchinesischer Tiger
Der Südchinesische Tiger (Panthera tigris amoyensis), auch Amoytiger, ist eine sehr seltene Unterart des Tigers. Nach WWF-Angaben gibt es, wenn überhaupt, nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Individuen in freier Wildbahn. Seit mehreren Jahrzehnten wurde er wissenschaftlich belegbar nicht mehr gesichtet. Merkmale Der Südchinesische Tiger ist kleiner als beispielsweise Königs- und Indochinesischer Tiger, deren Habitate geographisch am nächsten liegen. Körperbau Die Gesamtlänge großer Männchen beträgt im Schnitt 250 bis 265 cm, die der Weibchen liegt bei 230 bis 240 cm, Die Kopf-Rumpf-Länge der Männchen macht etwa 160 bis 175 cm aus. Das schwerste bekannte Männchen wog 175 kg, wobei das Durchschnittsgewicht bei 140 bis 145 kg liegt. Wie bei anderen Tigern sind die Männchen etwas größer und schwerer als die Weibchen, die nur 100 bis 115 kg auf die Waage bringen. Fell Das Fell ist rötlicher als beim Königstiger. Auch ist das Weiß an Gesicht und Unterseite weniger ausgedehnt und geht bei einigen Tieren in cremefarben über. Die recht breiten tiefschwarzen Streifen liegen relativ weit auseinander. An den Flanken sind sie meist doppelt und zerfallen am unteren Ende oft in Flecken. Auch die Schwanzringe sind breit und oft doppelt. Der südchinesische Tiger zeigt nur sehr selten verlängertes Nackenhaar, wie es bei anderen Unterarten gelegentlich vorkommt. Das Fell ist ähnlich lang wie beim Bengaltiger, allenfalls das Winterfell kann in den nördlichen Populationen etwas länger sein. Verbreitung miniatur|300px|left|Das Verbreitungsgebiet des Südchinesischen Tigers Der Chinesische Tiger war ursprünglich im größten Teil Chinas verbreitet. Die Nordgrenze, an der er vom Amurtiger abgelöst wurde, lag etwa beim 40. Breitengrad. Im Süden stieß er im nördlichen Guangxi, Yunnan und Guangdong an das Gebiet des Indochina-Tigers, im Westen drang er entlang der Gebirgstäler weit in den Westen Mittelchinas vor. Die Unterart lebt heute nur noch in den Bergen der chinesischen Provinzen Guangdong, Fujian, Hunan, Jiangxi und Zhejiang. Noch am Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts war er in großen Teilen des südlichen Chinas verbreitet. 1949 gab es noch Schätzungsweise 4.000 Tiere dieser Unterart. Die oft angegebene Anzahl von 20 bis 30 Exemplare in Süd-China gilt unter Experten als nicht mehr gesichert (vgl. Dr. Ron Tilson, The Tiger Foundation), da es in den letzten Jahrzehnten keine belegbaren Sichtungen gibt. Auf der Roten Liste der bedrohten Tierarten der IUCN wird diese Subspezies, wie der Sumatra-Tiger, mit dem Merkmal CR (critically endangered - vom Aussterben bedroht) geführt und die Angaben von Dr. Ron Tilson zitiert [ The IUCN Red List – Panthera tigris amoyensis] Der Chinesische Tiger ist von allen Tigerunterarten am stärksten vom Aussterben bedroht; einige Experten gehen davon aus, dass er in freier Wildbahn bereits ausgestorben ist. China hat zwar Schutzmaßnahmen eingeleitet, doch kamen diese zu spät und beziehen sich auf zu kleine und zu weit auseinander liegende Territorien. In den Zoos in China leben etwa 60 Individuen. Angaben über die Anzahl von in ausländischen Zoos gehaltenen Exemplaren sind nicht recherchierbar. Sichtungen Im Oktober 2007 wurden Aufnahmen eines frei lebenden Tigers verbreitet, es wäre die erste Sichtung seit 1964 gewesen. Im Juni 2008 wurden die Aufnahmen jedoch als Fälschungen entlarvt und 13 Behördenvertreter in dem Zusammenhang verhaftet. Faked tiger snaps (engl.) Geplante Auswilderung miniatur|An der Tränke Eine Gruppe von Tierschützern verfolgt das Ziel, Südchinesische Tiger wieder an ein Leben in der Wildnis zu gewöhnen. Zu diesem Zweck wurde die Stiftung Save Chinas Tigers im Jahre 2001 von der Umweltschützerin und ehemaligen Mode-Designerin Li Quan gemeinsam mit einer internationalen Gruppe aus Investoren und Experten gegründet.Save Chinas Tigers (engl.) Save Chinas Tigers verbrachte in Gefangenschaft (Zoos, Tierparks) gehaltene Südchinesische Tiger nach Südafrika in das Laohu Valley Reserve, wo mit großem Aufwand Auswilderungsversuche in einem geeigneten Territorium unternommen werden. Ziel ist es, diese Tiere wieder an die Jagd zu gewöhnen, Nachwuchs zu ziehen und eine gesicherte Anzahl an Tiger wieder in China auszuwildern.South China Tiger auf savethetigerfund.org; Abschnitt: Captive Breeding (engl.) Anfänglich (September 2003) wurden zwei Südchinesische Tiger aus China nach Südafrika in das Reservat verbracht, welche erfolgreich an eigenständiges Jagen und Erlegen von Beute herangeführt werden konnten. Im Oktober 2004 folgten zwei weitere Exemplare aus einem chinesischen Zoo, welche in das Reservat übergesiedelt wurden. Zwei dieser der ursprünglich vier Südchinesischen Tiger die nach Südafrika übersiedelt wurden, brachten jeweils zwei Junge zur Welt (2007 und 2008). Eines dieser Jungen starb allerdings an einer bakteriellen Infektion; eines der 2003 nach Südafrika verbrachten Exemplare starb an einem Herzfehler. 2009 kamen zwei weitere Junge zur Welt. Diese werden von der Mutter komplett autark und ohne menschliche Unterstützung in der freien Natur des Reservats aufgezogen. Damit ist es möglich, dass diese Jungtiere durch die Mütter an das natürliche Jagen herangeführt werden und dies erlernen.Save Chinas Tigers – History (engl.) Nicht zuletzt deshalb wird das Programm als Erfolg gewertet. Es bestehen jedoch Schwierigkeiten, weitere junge Südchinesische Tiger nach Südafrika zu verbringen, da in Gefangenschaft in China kaum Nachwuchs geboren wird. Etymologie Der zoologische Fachbegriff Panthera tigris '''amoyensis' hat seinen Ursprung in der chinesischen Stadt Amoy. Amoy bezeichnet des Weiteren einen Dialekt, der in der Fukien-Provinz und der Stadt Xiamen (Fujian-Provinz) gesprochen wird. In diesen Provinzen war der südchinesische beziehungsweise Amoytiger ehemals stark verbreitet[http://www.lingoz.com/de/dictionary/Amoy ''Vgl. Begriffsklärung auf www.lingoz.com]. Literatur * Qiu-Hong Wan et al.:Use of oligonucleotide fingerprinting and faecal DNA in identifying the distribution of the Chinese tiger (''Panthera tigris amoyensis ''Hilzheimer). Biodiversity and Conservation, Springer Netherlands, Volume 12, Number 8 / August, 2003. online-PDF * Vratislav Mazák: Der Tiger. Nachdruck der 3. Auflage von 1983. Westarp Wissenschaften Hohenwarsleben, 2004 ISBN 3-89432-759-6 Quellen Weblinks }} * The Tiger Foundation, Dr. Ron Tilson * Save China's Tigers (engl./chin.) * Save The Tiger Fund * Studie des WWF, 2005; PDF (2,77 MB) * Chinese man sentenced to prison for faking tiger photos